


Season Three Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Skam Season 3, if you guys just want to read a remake since so many of them have been cancelled/are on hiatus, this could be a nice time for you!, welcome to Everything Is A Basic Metaphor i'm your host Just Having Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.





	Season Three Trailer

EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA

_“Tainted Love” by Soft Cell_ plays as we watch someone walk into the school, not wearing a uniform, but seeming to wear all grey, with their hood up. 

INT. HALLWAY, BACA

A guy in a red mask on walks through the hallway, shoulder hunched, passing by ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, RORI and LIZ, also all in their own clothes. He looks over at them, but looks away when they don’t look back.

He walks up to a group of guys, including BRYAN and RORY, and stands with them, stiff and awkward. He briefly looks over at the GIRL SQUAD again, at them laughing and relaxed.

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD

It’s raining lightly as a football team in identical black and white shirts run around. We see the back of a footballer’s jersey, saying “LOVE 13”, as he runs around. He’s wearing a white mask now.

BRYAN passes the ball to him aggressively, and he tries to kick it into the goal. He misses, as BRYAN inaudibly yells at him, the guy holding his hands up in surrender.

INT. LIVING ROOM, HOUSE

It’s a party, it’s night, and people are dancing, drinking and talking. Identical to all of the parties we’ve seen before. The guy, wearing a blue mask, is being kissed by a girl, who’s been a lot more enthusiastic than he is. He’s looking over her shoulder at JAMES, THEO and NICK all talking, focusing on them.

INT. HALLWAY, DIFFERENT HOUSE

The guy, in a yellow mask now, walks down a dark, deserted hallway. He passes an open door, pauses and looks into it to see CHRISTINE LOVE, an older woman, moving a bed around the room, breathing heavily. The guy leans forward, almost like he’s going to help her, but keeps walking.

INT. JAKE’S BEDROOM

The guy takes off the yellow mask, a pure black one still on, as he stretches, walking through the room and lying down on his bed, facing the camera.

A pale, freckled arm reaches out and takes his last mask off, showing JAKE’s face for the first time. JAKE smiles, quiet and private.

It cuts to black, and the word “JAKE” appears in yellow text as the song continues.

The text changes as the song stops.   


“SKAM BRIGHTON SEASON 3, OCTOBER 5”


End file.
